Second Chance
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Calla and her siblings end up in Konoha and decide to create a life, giving not only them a second chance at happiness, but Naruto a second chance at the family he has always wanted.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, only Calla

 **Bit of a background:** Harry, Calla, Luna, Ron, Neville, and Hermione joined the dark side after Ginny nearly poisoned Harry with a botched love potion and learning Dumbledore's true motives. Snape betrayed the dark and sided with Dumbledore.

 _Chapter One_

Calla let out a deep growl as she glared at the man before her, eyes a narrowed, slitted icy blue. Snape arched an unimpressed eyebrow at her, eyes filled with disdain. Scowling, she sent three curses at him, each darker than the previous one, followed by three kunai. He managed to dodged the spells and one of the kunai, but the two other blades hit their target; one sunk into his shoulder while the other went in his thigh, hitting an artery. Snape stumbled, eyes wide in surprise. Not wasting a moment, Calla grabbed the two daggers strapped to her lower back and lunged at him, her movements quick and precise as she attacked him. Going on the defensive, Snape narrowed his eyes as he did his best to dodged the deadly blades, throwing spells every chance he got. Calla gritted her teeth as she narrowly dodged a _Sectumsempra_ , only to be hit with the same spell a second later. Letting out a curse, she leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked the man in the face. He went crashing to the ground at the force of it and Calla sprinted forward the second her feet touched the ground, slitting his throat before he could make another move, jaw clenching at the pain surging through her body.

Flicking her bangs out of her eyes, she straightened and glanced around, taking note of who was alive and who wasn't. Relief filled her when she spotted Harry, who was currently fighting Weaselette and Kingsley, Ron by his side. Luna, her younger sister, was facing Lavender Brown and Hestia Jones, face grim and determined, her eyes glistening with unshed tears filled with pain and grief. Grief of her own clenched around her heart when she saw the bodies of Hermione and Neville not too far from the blonde, the former almost non-recognizable if not for the curly brunette hair. Suddenly, Luna was hit with a cutting curse via Hestia, the curse leaving behind a rather deep slash across the blonde's back and shoulder. Runngin towards her, Calla caught her as she stumblered back and threw an _Avada_ at the woman that dared harm her baby sister. The woman collapsed, dead, but Calla paid her no mind. Holding onto Luna, the elder blonde set her upright.

"Cal!"

Head jerking up at the twin shouts, Calla let out a gasp as Ron and Harry collided with her and Luna before everything went dark.

/

A sharp, pained gasp passed pink lips as icy blue eyes shot open. Calla clenched her hands into fists as Harry did the counter spell to _Sectumsempra_ , the pain filling her body gradually fading. Coughing, the blonde sat up with Ron's help, her eyes glancing around before stopping on her sister, who was currently unconcious.

"I healed her major injuries. She'll be fine after some much needed rest." Harry told her, standing.

Calla nodded, running a hand through her long hair, grimicing at the grime and dried blood she could feel in it. She glanced around again, seeing nothing but trees. "What happened? And where the hell are we?"

"We don't know." Ron spoke up. "The last thing we remember is grabbing you and Luna just before a bunch of spells hit us."

She nodded and climbed to her feet. "We need to move. We don't know where we are, much less who could find us."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, the latter lifting Luna up into his arms. The group set off, Harry in the back, Calla in the front, leaving Ron with Luna in the middle. A few minutes into their walk they could hear voices. Sharing a wary look, the group entered a clearing, coming to a halt at the scene before them. A blonde boy, about twelve or thirteen was tied to a wide wooden post and grinning at a man with gray hair, the man's face covered by a dark blue mask. Another boy with black hair and a girl with pink hair stood a few feet away from them, both looking annoyed. Each person wore some type of headband with a symbol on it. The gray haired man tensed and looked up, his uncovered eye meeting Calla's. Eye widening, he took in her bloodied and battle worn body before glancing at the two males behind her. The blonde tied to the post blinked and followed his gaze.

 _"Eh? Who are you?!"_ he yelled out in japanese.

Calla blinked, once again glad that she had spent those two years in Japan with her best friend, Tatsuki, and later, Luna, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione. She loved Japanese culture and it's language. But, if this boy was speaking Japanese, did that mean that they had somehow landed in Japan? Sharing a glance with her brothers in everything but blood, she saw that they were just as confused and wary as she was.

 _"Um, would you mind telling me where we are?"_ Calla asked in japanese, some of her confusion seeping into her voice.

The man with the gray hair stared at her silently for a moment. _"This is Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village."_

Calla blinked at him before turning to her siblings. "Um, have either of you heard of that? Cuz I haven't."

Both shook their heads in the negative.

Calla scowled. "And I take it neither of you heard which spells hit us?"

Both shook their heads again. Calla groaned.

"Just where the fuck did we end up?" She glared at Harry half-heartedly. "I'm blaming you and your damn Potter luck if we somehow ended up in a different universe."

The raven haired 18 year old chuckled sheepishly. "Hey, at least we're alive."

Calla sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's a plus." She turned back to the tense, gray haired man and bowed slightly in greeting. " _Hello, my name is Lovegood, Calla and these are my siblings, Harry, Ron, and Luna."_

The man eyed her with suspicion and interest. _"I am Hatake Kakashi and these are my students; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. May I inquire as how you came to be here?"_

 _"We don't really know ourselves."_ Ron spoke up, shifting Luna in his grip.

A soft groan left the blonde and Calla and Harry were by Ron's side and looking Luna over in seconds. The 17 year old's eyes opened, eyes a bit hazy due to the pain in her chest.

"Cal?"

Calla smiled gently at her sister. "Hey, Lulu. How you feeling?"

"I've been better."

Calla laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you have. Can you stand?"

Luna nodded and Ron gently set her down on her feet, catching her when she stumbled.

" _Is she okay?"_

The four wizards looked up at the blonde boy's words. Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

 _"She'll be fine after some proper rest."_ he told him.

 _"What happened to you guys?"_ the pink haired girl, Sakura, asked.

 _"War."_ Calla said, not bothering to lie. She had a feeling that the gray haired man would know if she did.

 _"We need to speak to the Hokage."_ Luna suddenly spoke up, Harry, Ron, and Calla barely keeping the confusion off their faces, though they didn't question the younger blonde.

The gray haired man tensed even more, his suspicion growing. " _I'll take you. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, go home."_

 _"Yes, Kakashi- sensei."_ Sakura said while Sasuke just grunted.

 _"Um, he - Naruto is still tied to that post."_ Harry spoke up.

Kakashi blinked and turned to Naruto, realizing that yes, the tweleve year old was in fact still tied up. Quickly cutting the ropes with a kunai, he gestured for the wizards to follow him. Sharing a look, the four did so, three wondering just what the hell they got into now while one smiled dreamily.

* * *

I only recently started watching Naruto and this idea has been bouncing around in my head after watching Chamber of Secrets and a dream I had. Pairing are still undecided, but here's what I've been thinking about so far;

 **Calla; Harry:**

 _Kakashi_

 _Iruka_

 _Genma_

 _Itachi_

 _Anko_

 _Temari_

 _Raidou_

 _Kotetsu_

 _Izumo_

Not really sure who to pair Ron and Luna with yet.

Anyway, I'm working on two other stories, one for Vampire Knight where Kaname has a younger brother and another Kuroshitsuji that would have been posted earlier had my computer not erased the almost finished chapter (I wanted to cry when that happened).


End file.
